1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for exchanging a lamp of a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, and in particular to a system for exchanging a lamp of a liquid crystal display apparatus which is capable of easily exchanging a lamp by improving the constructions of a liquid crystal display panel and a panel bracket.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor is directed to a display apparatus which is capable of displaying a certain character or symbol based on an optical characteristic by changing a molecular arrangement by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal display.
Since a size of a liquid crystal display monitor may be small, the liquid crystal display monitor can be adapted to a major electronic appliance such as a portable television, a portable computer, a video camera, and the like. A liquid crystal display monitor can be classified into an active type display and a passive type display based on whether a back light unit which generates light is installed or not. The active type display emits light without using the back light unit for thereby displaying a certain character or symbol. As the active type display unit, there are known a cathode ray tube, a light emitting device (LED), and others.
I have found that components of a liquid crystal display related to a lamp could be improved. Efforts have been made to improve and facilitate methods such as lamp insertion, lamp exchange, and lamp connection.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include the following five Japan patent publications: Hei 11-52368, Hei 6-273765, Hei 8-43816, Hei 9-5744, and Hei 8-211389.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately provide an improved efficient and convenient system for exchanging a lamp of a liquid crystal display.